SPOILERS FOR PLL 4X13 GRAVE NEW WORLD SEASON 4 HALLOWEEN EPISODE
by Lala-Pll-Time
Summary: So I got some spoilers for the season 4 halloween episode titled "Grave New World" it was previously named "Let The Maid Go" but that got changed. So I got all these from facebook and full credit goes to Alison Dilaurentis on facebook! Its a really awesome PLL fan page! The link will be on my profile page :) DO NOT READ IF YOU DONT LIKE SPOILERS


**Spoiler Round-up for "Grave New World " Airing Oct 22nd 2013**

This title is a pun to Aldous Huxley's Novel 'Brave New World' written in 1932.

Joseph Dougherty tweeted that this episode is in continuity, between the events of 4x12 and 4x14.

This will episode will pick up right where it was left off from EPisode 12 " Now you see me, now you don't " in Ravenswood.

Hanna, Aria, Spencer and Emily will be dressed in "their finest Edwardian wear" as they attend a cemetery party to "find Ali before 'A' can." If she is still alive that is.

Maya also tweeted that this year's Halloween costumes are going to be different than any other season's.

Bryan tweeted that he was looking at four Pretty Little Liars in their gorgeous Halloween costumes. It may involve hair extensions.

Sasha said that the "era" that they choose was brilliant for the theme. According to costumes and the gas mask suit, it appears to be World War I era (1914-1918) theme.

Ian Harding dished to E! Online that the special Halloween episode is truly frightening! "There are some parts that are actually legitimately scary, like really scary," he explained.

We'll meet some important characters from the Ravenswood spin-off, which will premiere immediately after the Halloween special.

Hanna and Caleb will part ways as Caleb will travel to Ravenswood. It is inspired by Casablanca and Hanna will let Caleb go willingly.

One of those new characters is Miranda (Nicole Gale Anderson), "a kindred soul" that Caleb will meet. Caleb will find himself sticking around Ravenswood after Hanna and the others leave in order to help Miranda. But he'll soon regret his decision when he meets some unwelcoming characters – Miranda's uncle Raymond (Steven Cabral) and Luke (Brett Dier), a local resident.

At the end of the Halloween episode, there's a twist that provides a compelling reason for Caleb to at least stay there temporarily to explore what the hell something is. It pertains to him; it's not about Alison or Hanna.

It's the most shocking Halloween episode ever! In fact, Lucy Hale calls it the most shocking episode the show has "ever done." It's also the darkest Halloween episode yet.

Ezra is there. Never fear, Ezra is, of course, in this episode. We should hope so! We need to know if he's really "A"!

Not the end of Caleb... Yet. While we know that Caleb is going to depart Rosewood to go star in the spin-off, he will also make an appearance at the very beginning of the Pretty Little Liars Season 4 winter season.

We will get a solid answer to whether Ali is dead or alive. Really. For reals. They promise. No more stories from physic old women and hints on the "A" board. We'll get the truth, 100 percent no question.

Joseph tweeted that this episode will air at Halloween, but it won't be set at Halloween, due to the timelineof events. The episode may be set in December, due to 3x24 being established as mid/late November, and Halloween has already passed.

It will not be a Flashback episode.

Three characters from Ravenswood will appear in Rosewood.

Caleb will leave Rosewood and move to Ravenswood - he's the key to unlocking the secrets of Ravenswood.

Marlene King tweeted: "I cannot tell a lie. Saw the first cut of the Halloween episode tonight. There are no words. Only letters. OMG!"

The "Pretty Little Liars" Halloween episode will find familiar faces returning, such as sorority housemother Mrs. Grunwald. The Ravenswood resident grabs Emily in the video, telling her that she "needs to leave - now.

Hanna disappears on her friends! In the promo you see " Help me" this possibily could be written by Hanna. Her friends will race to find her.

Ezra will be dressing up for a special occasion in the Halloween episode.

There will be a great plot twist at the end of this episode. It will lead into Ravenswood, and even Season 4B.

This Halloween is definitely the darkest yet!"

We will find out who the other Red Coat is in this episode.

Sasha P. said this episode is beautiful but freaky at the same time.

Based on the leaked promo, the girls wear era costumes, Carla Grunwald appears, and Hanna goes missing. also a masked stranger with hedge clippers chases the girls.

CeCe MAY reappear as red-coat.

This episode will be directly linked to the pilot of Ravenswood (TV series), as Caleb will make the decision to stay in Ravenswood in this episode, and the pilot will continue his journey.

The episode will be 1 hour, not 2, because the trailer of this episode said: 8/7c and Ravenswood's: 9/8c. The part of "Take 2 hours to told will be maybe because they will repeat the "Summer Finale " or they will premiere "Ravenswood"

Gas Mask "A" may be revealed in this episode.

Here is a few things from the Promo video -

- A mysterious arm reaches out and grabs Aria's leg.

- A bright light blinds the girls in a tunnel.

- A masked face appears to Hanna in a window.

- A window shatters close to the girls.

- Letters on a wall spell out "Help me," and it's possibly written by Hanna because - Hanna disappears on her friends!

**ALL CREDIT GOES TO ALISON DILAURENTIS ON FACEBOOK! here is the link Alison Dilaurentis ツ**


End file.
